marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Legion | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Eddie Brock (host); Venom (genetic contributor and fusee); Mania (genetic contributor and fusee); Grendel (fusee) | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = As Legion/Venom, the symbiote can grant its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, tentacles, and a prehensile tongue which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Symbiote formed from amalgamated codices | PlaceOfBirth = Rex Strickland's warehouse | Creators = Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Absolute Carnage Vol 1 4 | Last = Absolute Carnage Vol 1 5 | Quotation = And then... just like that... I feel it. Above the pounding heart of Spider-Man below me. Putting his life on the line once again to protect the innocent. To protect my son. Through the endless demons clawing their way out of the shadows of my past. I can feel it rising in the air. Cutting through the screams of a carnage-born god. Sending ripples of electricity through my codex-laden spine... boiling. Just below the surface. Aching to get out. For the first time in a very long time... I feel it. Hope. They fall into me. Black rain. Burrowing and growing. The codices... writhing and connecting with my own. The voices of their former hosts screaming into my mind. Captain America's voice barking orders and war strategies. Wolverine's rage igniting my blood into ancient fire. I see through Hawkeye's diamond-scalpel eyes. The Thing's ungodly strength turning my muscles to stone. They all melt together inside of me. Many voices becoming one. The power... not like anything I have ever felt before... something... new. Something better. We are the fury of this red-drenched city. Clothed in the armor of an avenging legion. This ends with us. All of us. Because we're stronger when we're together. And together... we. Are. Venom. | Speaker = Eddie Brock | QuoteSource = Absolute Carnage Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Ostensibly in order to prevent Dark Carnage from unleashing Knull, the Maker constructed the S.C.I.T.H.E., a machine to harvest codices; disinforming the heroes that his machine would destroy the codices out of a desire to study what would happen if multiple codices were amalgamated. Once the machine was completed, it was used to harvest codices of Venom, Carnage, Riot, Lasher, Phage, Agony, Tyrannosaurus, Mania, Sleeper, and other symbiotes from several former hosts - including Captain America, Hawkeye, Wolverine, and the Thing. When Dark Carnage ripped the Venom symbiote from the Hulk and assimilated it, Eddie Brock punched through the S.C.I.T.H.E.'s containment tank and bonded to the codices, which interfaced with his own codices and amalgamated into a powerful symbiote identical in appearance to Venom. The Legion symbiote enabled Eddie to trade blows with Dark Carnage, ultimately manifesting a Necrosword and killing him. When the Venom symbiote rebonded to Eddie, the Legion symbiote was assimilated into it alongside the Grendel symbiote. | Personality = The Legion symbiote possesses the combined memories and personalities of the hosts its codices were harvested from, initially disparate before merging into a single personality. Following its assimilation, the Legion symbiote's personality was subsumed by the Venom symbiote's. | Powers = Symbiote Biology: The Legion symbiote bestows its host with the standard powers possessed by symbiotes, greatly augmented due to being an amalgamation of numerous symbiote codices. * Superhuman Strength: The Legion symbiote made its host powerful enough to trade blows with Dark Carnage, who still possessed the upper hand in terms of strength. * Superhuman Durability: The Legion symbiote was durable enough to withstand several blows from Dark Carnage, whose strength surpassed that of the Hulk. * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Genetic Memory: The Legion symbiote possesses the combined memories of Captain America, Hawkeye, Wolverine, the Thing, and other hosts from whom its constituent codices were harvested. * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting: The Legion symbiote was capable of forming tendrils from its consituent living abyss, could manifest wings resembling those of a symbiote dragon, and could manifest a Necrosword. | Abilities = The Legion symbiote possesses the combined abilities of Captain America, Hawkeye, Wolverine, the Thing, and other hosts from whom its constituent codices were harvested. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Legion symbiote can fly by manifesting draconic wings from its back. | Weapons = The Legion symbiote can manifest fangs, claws, blades, and tendrils from its constituent living abyss. | Notes = | Trivia = * Writer Donny Cates expressed annoyance with the fandom labeling the codex amalgam "Legion", saying that any symbiote that Eddie Brock bonds to becomes the "Venom symbiote" due to him having been the one who first came up with the alias. }} However, this comment fails to encompass Eddie going by "Anti-Venom" and "Toxin" while bonded to those symbiotes, or the symbiote usually referred to as "Venom" calling itself by that alias when bonded to people other than Eddie and even when without a host. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Clones of Venom Symbiote Category:Clones of Carnage Symbiote